Awkward Feelings for Dummies
by RomanticGirly23
Summary: When her and her sisters finally graduated, they could finally escape the jerks who picked on them tirelessly. Buttercup was especially excited because getting away from Butch and all the awkward feelings that came along with him, would be great. But apparently, moving to the city just wasn't far enough and the awkward feeling are back. Isn't their a book for this kind of crap?
1. Old Friends and Old Enemies

**HELLO MY CHILDREN! It is in fact the amazing… RomanticGirly23! This is my new story and it just so happens to be a POWERPUFF GIRLS STORY! So I'm going to try and explain how I am with updating and such, as simply and efficiently as I can. I shall aim for updating on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. That way I get a whole weekend to get some quality chapter writing in! BUT, if I have only updated one of the three days that week then I am one of two things. The first being dead (but those odds are slim to nothing. SO DON'T START MESSAGING ME ASKING IF I AM, THAT'S JUST RUDE!) And the second being that I have a horrible case of writers block. Either way you may have to wait a while but I will get to it, I promise. Lastly, I like to do this thing where when you review, I will answer most of them if not all at the end of the chapter! So review me anything besides 'update please' BECAUSE WHO THE HELL CAN ANSWER THAT?! Anyways, read on... **

Old Friends and Old Enemies

"Buttercup Utonium is it?" a wrinkled older looking women in a bright red suit and purple glasses grumped while staring at her computer screen. The girl sitting in front of the desk in the small office quickly looked at her and put on the best smile she could muster (although, it wasn't very effective).

"Yes." The girl spoke seriously, losing the smile when the woman rolled her eyes at her in annoyance. The girl had a jet black pixie cut with low straight across bangs. Her florescent green eyes popped against her ivory skin. She had on a black pencil skirt and a lime green silk blouse that matched the pumps she had on her feet. She had on some black liner and mascara as well as a little bit of clear gloss but that was it. She looked fancy, but it was the first interview she had had in 5 months, so she needed to make a good impression.

The seemingly unimpressed woman looked back at the screen then turned to Buttercup and said, "I'm sorry but I just don't think that you're the girl for us. We need somebody who has better experience than 'lawn mowing and babysitting when you were thirteen.'" Buttercup looked at the woman in anger and shot up startling the woman and making her flinch.

"I have a Master's degree!" she yelled angrily.

"In mechanical engineering." The woman spoke nervously.

"So?!" Buttercup threw her hands on the table making a loud bang.

"Miss, this is a Dairy Queen. Your skill set doesn't really apply here." She braced herself for a swift punch, but was shocked to see the girl crying.

"Um, are you okay?" the woman asked concerned.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!" and with that Buttercup stormed out of the office, literally punching a hole in the filing cabinet near the door.

=-In Buttercup's Apartment-=

Buttercup sat on her couch in the dark, wrapped in her comforter, eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream and watching Best Ink as she silently wept when she heard a knock on the door. "WHO IS IT?!" she yelled angrily.

"It's us BC. Can we come in?" a gentle female voice asked from the other side of the door.

"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" she said throwing the empty carton at the wall right as the door opened and two girls walked in shocked. The first girl had long auburn hair that was tied into a high ponytail with a large red bow. She was about 5'6" and had very fair skin, hazel eyes and freckles. She had on a red, short sleeve button down blouse with a light pink cardigan and a matching pink and red plaid skirt that went to slightly above her knee. Lastly she had on white socks that reached her mid-calves and red flats with bows on them and she had on pink lip gloss and mascara but nothing else. Next to her stood a short blonde girl with lightly tanned skin and crystal blue eyes. Her hair was in two short low ponytails and she had a dark blue bobby pin holding her bangs to the side. She had on a baby blue crop top and a pair of white high-waist shorts. She had on dark blue knit Uggs and her makeup was on point, complete with falsies, black liner and mascara, light pink gloss and blush and blue shadow.

The two girls walked over to Buttercup and sat down pausing her show and looking at the distraught girl.

"I take it the interview didn't go well then?" The red head stated more than asked.

"No Blossom, it didn't! Thank you for pointing out the obvious!" Buttercup grumbled.

"You're welcome!" the blonde smiled innocently.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom whispered through a clenched jaw.

"No Bloss, it's okay. Bubbles is right, I'm just a failure. NOT EVEN DQ WANTS ME!" Buttercup cried uncontrollably.

"Ohhhh, I get it now! Sarcasm. Yeesh, I fluffed that up!" Bubbles giggled.

"Yeah Bubbles you did! But I had a feeling this would happen, so I talked to my friend Jake from molecular bio and he said that his cousins Auto-shop-place-thingy is hiring and he got you the job!" Blossom beamed at Buttercup. Her eyes widened and she screamed jumping on top of Blossom hugging her nearly to death.

"OH MY GOD BLOSS YOURE THE BEST SISTER EVER! YOU TWO BUBBS EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T REALLY DO ANYTHING!" Buttercup screamed and Bubbles got a confused look on her face for a moment. But then she just smiled and nodded to herself immediately.

"Wait 'You knew this would happen' WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN BLOSSOM?!" Buttercup suddenly realized what Blossom had said and her face contorted in anger.

"Buttercup it's not…I didn't…what I meant was…"Blossom tried to fix her mistake before she got punched but it wasn't working so she went to the last resort.

"I HEARD ON NPR THAT THE GOVERNMENT IS BANNING GUNS COMPLETELY!" Blossom yelled as she silently mouthed '1, 2 aaand 3'.

"WHAT?!"Buttercup jumped off of Blossom and began ranting about how the government doesn't respect the people's individuality and rights. This was Blossom and Bubbles' cue to get the hell out of the car before it crashed. And so they did.

"AND THAT'S WHY I HATE GRAPEFRUIT FARMERS!" Buttercup turned around enraged, "…Blossom? Bubbles? DAMMIT, NOT AGAIN!"

=-The Next Day-=

Buttercup was walking down the busy Citysville street looking for the auto body her sister hooked her up with. She had on her favorite bands tee shirt, Monsters on a Tuesday. She had on a pair of lime green skinny jeans with rips in the knees a matching green beanie and her black worn out work boots. She looked at her hand reading the address that Blossom gave her, "81 Kennedy St. 81 Kennedy St. 81 Kennedy St. AHA!" she looked up and saw a medium sized brick building with three open garage doors and some guys in dirty jumpsuits working on cars inside.

"Must be the place." she said as she walked in and kicked a guy who was working underneath a car in the foot.

"May I help you? I'm kinda busy so make it quick." A deep voice snapped from under the car. Buttercup rolled her eyes at the rudely mannered man but she could help but feel like his voice was familiar. She shrugged the weird feeling off and spoke to the man just as snappily, "Where's Mitchell's office? I'm the new mechanic."

"Take the elevator in the corner to the 2nd floor; walk down the hall and he's the second door on the left." He spoke just as rudely as before. Buttercup ignored him and followed his directions.

When she got to the door with the plaque that said Mitchell Mitchellson she laughed. _Holy shit it's Mitch from Pokey Oaks! This is Mitch's auto shop? Man, he was my best friend until his parents shipped him off to military school in 4__th__ grade!_ Buttercup thought to herself suddenly getting really excited to see her childhood friend for the first time in 15 years. She knocked on the door and a male voice said from inside, "come in." _He sounds exactly the same _she chuckled quietly as she opened the door. A man with short brown hair parted to the side, sat behind the desk doing something on a laptop. He had on a black tee shirt that said 'Mitch Rocks!', a folded over jumpsuit for pants and a really scuffed up pair of black cargo boots. _HE STILL FITS IN THAT SHIRT?! JUST TAKE IT OFF MAN! _She yelled in her head grinning.

"Sup Mitch, long time no see. Looks like I'm the new mechanic." Buttercup smiled brightly, leaning against the door frame. Mitch's head shot up as he recognized her voice. When he saw her his eyes widened and he gleamed his jaw dropping.

"Buttercup that can't be you! You look like a girl." He laughed as she scowled.

"Well it's me and believe it or not, I've been a girl the whole time. I just have tits now." She laughed.

"Yes you do, thank you for making me feel completely awkward. You're like my sister, dude. Thinking about your boobs is like incesty and gross." He shivered making them both laugh even harder.

"Well look at you…" she smiled cocking her head as she looked for something that didn't look exactly the same as before.

"Really…nothing?" he stared at her dumbfounded. She smiled at him.

"Nah man, there's something different…did you switch your part to the right?" she asked puzzled motioning to the part in his hair.

"You know what? Ya, I think I did!" he smiled and snickered at her proud expression. "So you're the mechanic Jake told me about? Well that's cool I hope you're good because no offense, but the guys can get a little douchey when it comes to new recruits. Especially chicks, ya know?" he looked at her apologetically.

"No problem, I will personally take off their socks myself, THEN SHOVE THEM DOWN THEIR THROATS!" she gleamed, a devious look in her eye.

"Oh Buttercup, full of murderous intent just like the old day!" he howled laughing.

"Indeed." She smirked, "I not only hold the record for fastest person to build and install an engine with only the spare parts from a junk yard in not only Townsville but also in Countysville and Statesville too. AAAND not only that but I also happen to have a Master's degree in mechanical engineering from Dartmouth." She stuck out her tongue and smiled proudly. At that point, Mitch was seriously astounded.

"Okay, then you are definitely hired! So when can you start?" he asked giddily.

"Um, now I guess. I don't have any semblance of a life so I'm free whenever!" She sighed.

"Alrighty then! I'll just go grab you a jumpsuit and a key to you locker. Don't worry, we do have a girl's locker room and the only other girl you have to share with is Tina. And she only works night shifts!" he smiled and gave her gun hands then ran out.

5 minutes later Mitch came back and handed her a uniform and a key with a tag that said 12 on it. "Okey dokey well you are all set! Go get changed then head downstairs. We need somebody's oil changed and everyone else is busy. Plus you're new, so despite your awesome background, I really want to check out how well you work." Mitch said as he walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"No problem and thanks again Mitch, you're a real life saver dude. Oh, I almost forgot! Where is the locker room?" Buttercup asked itching to get to work.

"Sorry sorry! Take the elevator down to the basement and as soon as you step out its right there you'll know it when you see it." he mumbled as he diligently got back to doing whatever he was doing before. _No doubt in my mind, he's Facebook stalking Robin. That dude had the biggest crush on her." _She laughed and headed down to the basement.

Once she was changed she walked over to the waiting room to go talk to the person who needed an oil change. She opened the door and yelled out, "Who needed the oil change?!"

All of a sudden Bubbles ran up to the counter smiling at a very alarmed Buttercup. "Bubbles? What the hell are you doing here?!" she whisper yelled.

"I wanted to check on how you were doing and I needed an oil change sooo…" she said as she giggled.

"SO WHAT?" Buttercup whispered.

"How's it going?" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Bubbles I will talk to you about it later I promise! Now you sit down and I will go change your oil okay?" Buttercup groaned and bubbles smiled and nodded sitting back down.

"OH BUT WAIT SOMEONE ALREADY-"Bubbles turned and yelled but Buttercup was already gone...

Buttercup looked around for her sister's car to find somebody already working on it. But she could'nt go all Butter-bomb on him at her new job, she'd get a bad rep. So she just did deep breathing for a second then walked over and tapped the guy hunched over the hood of the car on the shoulder.

"What?" the guy grunted at her. _Holy crap it's the same douche bag from earlier!_ She yelled in her head.

"Excuse me but, I was supposed to change the oil on this car. Mitch gave the job to me because I'm new and he wanted to see me work on something so-"she was calmly but firmly trying to explain the situation when he all of a sudden cut her off.

"Sorry babe, this job is taken and I'm busy so go complain elsewhere." He barked at her as he continued working under the hood. She clenched her jaw, squeezing her fists tightly as she tried to regain her composure and yet again tried to get him to find a different job.

"No I'm sorry, but could you please move or find a different job or something? Mitch gave me the job now I'm going to finish it. So if you would just get out of my way, that'd be great, thanks." She retorted.

"You'd better watch yourself 'cause I'm not moving. Get over it." he snarled angrily. And that when calm Buttercup went out the window and Butter-Bomb came in the front door.

"NO, YOU WATCH YOURSELF ASSHAT! IM NEW AND IM A CHICK, I GET THAT OKAY?! BUT COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, GRAB YOU STUFF AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" she yelled at him as the whole garage went silent and stared as the man began to stand up. When he was finally standing straight he probably towered over her by a good seven or eight inches and he was pretty muscular. But none of that phased her, she was in Butter-Bomb mode.

She looked up to see a guy with black hair in a spikey faux hawk. He had on filthy googles so she couldn't quite make out his face and by the look of the googles he couldn't really see her well either. That was of course, until he took off the goggle and she remembered why his voice sounded familiar. Looking back at her were dark green eyes and skin as pale and flawless as hers. Both their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. She clenched her jaw and made fists by her sides yet again only this time so tight her knuckles where white. Her eyes narrowed as she uttered his name in pure rage.

"Butch…"

**So how'd you like it? Was it "disgraceful", "Snaztastic" or a mixture I like to call "BOMBARIFIC!". Tell me why in that cute little box below. DON'T FORGET THE 3 Fs: FAVORITE, FOLLOW AND FABACEOUS (it means bean-like!**

**P.s. my username is a little long so im just going to start signing of with an emoti I made up of an cute little boy with rosacea(that's the what the are for!)**

**BAI! ( i_i )**


	2. Violence is Always the Answer!

**HELLO HELLO! So I'm super happy about the reviews I got! They came in so quickly too! YOU GUYS ROCK! So check out you responses below because I don't have anything else to say! **

Violence is Always the Answer!

"Should have known it was you Butterbutt, you're just as bitchy as you were in high school… and middle school… and elementary. You really were a biatch your whole life, weren't you?" he smirked crossing his arms. The whole garage gave a sudden, "oooooooooo!"

"YOU DOUCHE BAG! I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!" She lunged at him but luckily Mitch ran up behind her and grabbed her after remembering that she and Butch weren't on the best of terms when he left.

"Butch I'll tell you this one more time. Be respectful to _ALL_ of your coworkers or I will _have_ to fire you. I can't have you stirring up messes like this!" Mitch sighed in disappointment at Butch as he rolled his eyes. Mitch struggled, trying to hold on to a very violent Buttercup when she all of a sudden stopped moving and crossed her arms.

"Mitchell Mitchellson, let go of me right now." She spoke coldly.

"Okay, but I'm trusting you." He said releasing her. She immediately ran at an unsuspecting Butch and kicked him in his little buddies. "THAT'S FOR YOU TORTURING MY SISTERS!" He grabbed his crotch and bent over but not before getting a swift slap to the face, "THAT'S FOR CALLING ME A BIATCH!" he fell over and she jumped on him and gave a quick 'HA' "And that, you little shit, was because I love to see you cry at the wrath of my hands." She smiled as she whispered in his ear. She began walking away but quickly looked back at Mitch who stood there flabbergasted and smirked victoriously, "Thanks again Mitch for the job and it was awesome to see you again and we should grab a beer sometime but… I HEREBY QUIT. Because having to work next to him," she pointed at Butch who was still curled up on the floor, "Is _way_ worse than having to remain unemployed for another 5 months! I'll drop off the uniform and key tomorrow! Later Mitch! Later poop face." and with, that she walked off proudly.

After she was gone Butch slowly stood up rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck as one of the mechanics looked at him a said, "Dude, you just got beat up… by a chick." Then another one chimed in and said, "Ya, a hot one and she called you a poop face." The whole garage exploded in laughter until Butch glared at them and they all got back to work.

=-At Buttercup's Apartment an hour later-=

Buttercup was playing COD on the couch in a lime green sports bra and a two toned pair of green pajama pants with stars. She took a sip of her beer and looked frustrated at the screen until she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened up the door to find Butch in a dark green tee shirt and a worn pair of blue jeans with his black hiking boots on. She immediately slammed the door in his face and walked back over to the couch. "Come on Buttercup! Just let me in!" he yelled, obviously pissed off that he was there in the first place.

"Not unless you want to be shot in the Ding-a-ling with an AT-20 hunting rifle, complete with electrocuting bullets!" she yelled at him.

"Well now I kinda want to know what it feels like to be tased by a bullet. I got an invisible fence collar stuck on me once but it's really not the small thing." He joked. She giggled quietly thinking he couldn't hear her but…

"I heard that. You think I'm funny and awesome! Now you have to let me in!" he yelled cockily. She smiled but yelled in an angry voice back, "And why the hell is that?!"

"Because you violated enemy code of course #104: 'you may laugh at a poop face's joke in any way.'" he smirked leaning his forearm against the door. She rolled her eyes and mouthed the words 'of course I did.' as she walked over and opened the door. Butch stood there grinning down at her

"Shut up and get in." She moved aside as he walked in taking in his surroundings. As he looked around the room he noticed how surprisingly clean it was aside from all the dents in the wall. She had a black loveseat and a lime green recliner in front of a huge flatscreen with an Xbox, Wii and PlayStation next to it. In the corner was a beaten up old punching bag, a yoga ball and a set of metal weights. _No wonder she could kick my ass so easily._ He thought to himself and looked at her as she played COD, a serious look plastered on her face. He noticed how truly beautiful and curvy and voluptuous she actually was. Especially her chest. He shrank back mentally realizing that the girl he was calling hot was Butterbutt. His worst enemy. He sighed trying to get his mind off the subject.

"What are all the dent-"he began but his question was answered as Buttercup shot up from the couch and threw her game controller at the wall violently. Causing it to shatter all over the place. He looked back at her and mouthed 'Ohhh…'

"I'm sorry about calling you a Biatch and being a jerk. Also for bullying you and your sisters all through school. You'd think after 7 years I would have matured but not really I guess. I suppose I did deserve that beating." He looked at her apologetically as he sat in the recliner.

"Did Mitch put you up to this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well yes and no. Yes he made me come and apologize so you wouldn't quit. But on the way over I really did start feeling like an ass and I really am sorry Buttercup." He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat under her silent gaze. She sighed and flopped backwards.

"I forgive you and I won't quit just get out of my house." She quickly spoke, knowing that he was slowly and effectively working his way off the "Ass Cracker List"

"Fine, but to ensure that you will cross me off your ass cracker list," _how the hell does he know about that? _She flipped in her head, looking at him cautiously. "Meet me at The Chocolate Bar and Club on South and Main at 8 tonight and…bring your sisters." He said smiling evilly as he got up and walked out the door.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" She yelled after him but he was already gone. "UUUUUGH!"

"DAMMIT GUYS WHERE ARE YOU?!" Buttercup yelled pacing furiously around her kitchen island. She had on an emerald green dress that flowed out at the bottom and had a sweet heart neckline and black spikes along the top. She also wore a black leather jack and matching black lace up, platform booties. Her bangs were pinned back into a poof with a single streak of green. And she had on black falsies with a sharp black cat eye, lined in white on the top and black lipstick with lime green nails. She was also holding a black clutch with a green 8-bit heart.

All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door and her eyes darted over to it. She ran over and flung the door open running out grabbing her sister and walking with them to Blossoms car. The all got in and Buttercup yelled, "DRIVE!" her sisters both flinched and Blossom floored it.

"Why the hell were you so late?!" Buttercup asked, barely able to control her anger.

"I'm sorry BC, but the only way to your apartment is through Concord Ave." Blossom sighed.

"So?" Buttercup growled.

"_So_, what's store is on Concord." Blossom glanced over to her upset sister. Buttercups eyes widened with anger and she did a few deep breaths before turning to Bubbles who was sitting in the bag staring into her giant blue faux alligator bag with a goofy grin. But that just made Buttercup fly off the handle even more.

"BUBBLES DID YOU MAKE BLOSSOM STOP AT THE PET SHOP AND BUY YOU _ANOTHER_ GERBIL!?" she yelled.

"No…" she looked up innocently.

"Bubbles!" Buttercup snarled.

"OKAY I DID AND HIS NAME IS PHILLIP, IM SORRY! I just felt bad that Gina didn't have a boyfriend. Harold and Babs are dating! Lorrain and Jimmy are dating! EVEN BOB IS DATING GEORGE! Even though I totally shipped him and Mary, our resident lone wolf." Bubbles laughed at her own joke.

"Please tell me these are just her friends from work." Buttercup looked at Blossom in dismay as they pulled into the parking lot. Blossom looked at her and shook her head sadly.

"They're all her gerbils?" she whispered and Blossom nodded.

"Bubbles, you have 8 gerbils?!" Buttercup asked shocked as the got out of the car and began walking toward the bar.

"NO!" Bubbles yelled at her and Buttercup sighed in relief.

"I have nine now that Philip is here. Plus I don't _have them,_ we are a family, we have each other!" Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and shivered at their strange sister but she just smiled and skipped off with Phillip in her purse.

When they neared the entrance Buttercup spotted Butch talking to the bouncer. He had on a forest green band tee shirt with a black zip up hoodie with the sleeves rolled up that had lime green lettering. He also had on black skinny jeans with a silver chain dangling and dark green converse. _Wow, he looks really good! EWWW! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! 5 hours ago I kicked him in his doodle! _Buttercup mentally fought with herself. She quickly turned around and stared her sisters in the eyes before they could notice him, "Guys, I swear that he is not hostile so just be cool okay?" Blossom and Bubbles furrowed their eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Why? _Who _for that matter?" Blossom interrogated her sister.

"Just trust m-"she began but was cut off by his deep silky voice yelling her name. Sort of.

"BUTTERBUTT!" Butch yelled and walked over grinning, "I don't know if you realize that it is seriously freezing and you're 20 minutes late." He said glaring.

"Ya, sorry I know, Bubbles bought a gerbil on the way to my place. Don't tell the bouncer 'cause it's in her purse." Buttercup rolled her eyes and looked back to see he sisters who were frozen with glares on their faces. "SHIT! I completely forgot about them!" she turned around and flicked them in the nose, "KNOCK IT OFF!"

"OW!" they yelled in unison.

"Guys, um, remember Butch? Well I work with him now and we are trying to make some sort of friendship happen so I don't kick his ass again." Butch tried to defend himself but was shushed by Buttercup. "See the scratch on his cheek?" she laughed, "So ya, like I said before, he isn't hostile." The girls looked at each other, then him, then Buttercup and then sighed in defeat. "Ugh this suuuuuucks! I thought the next time I saw one of possibly the 3 worst people on the planet, I would finally get to kick his ass like we planned." Blossom groaned. "Or put mustard in his pants!" Bubbles chimed in.

"HEY! I told Buttercup to bring you so we could apologize! I'm just as pissed about it as you are. But I have to be friends with Butterbutt, SO SHUT IT SO I CAN APOLOGIZE DAMMIT!" he yelled gritting his teeth. Blossom and Bubbles shrunk back awkwardly but Buttercup grabbed Butch and walked of to the side.

"What do you mean by '_we _could apologize'?" Buttercup stared at him worried.

"I brought Brick and Boomer. They're inside. It was easy to get Boomer to do it 'cause he actually has some semblance of a conscience and the guilt has been eating him away since our first year in college. But brick was a little stubborn when I told him Red over there was coming. You know how they are, both alphas trying to always outdo each other." He laughed jauntily to himself.

"BUTCH YOU IDIOT! I don't think you understand quite how badly you guys tormented us! Those girls are seriously violent in any way when it comes to you three. They trained for years with the best fighting experts in the world! They know how to kill you with a poke of their pinky." She explained carefully. Butch looked over at the girls to see Bubbles staring into her purse in awe and Blossom picking all the lint off of her dress.

"I don't know, they look pretty harmless Buttercup. I think you are overreacting. Plus we weren't that bad!" he patted her on the head condescendingly.

"BOOMER SET BUBBLES HAIR ON FIRE AND BRICK THREW BLOSSOM'S CAT AT WALL DURING SHOW AND TELL! Albert lost his right eye thanks to Brick!" she yelled at him.

"Oh ya." he chuckled until he noticed Buttercup frightening scowl. "Well still, they look chill and my brothers are waiting, so let's go!" he yelled and started ushering her towards the club.

"They are going to end up in the hospital! And when they do I will laugh in your face!" Buttercup yelled at him. They walked over to her sisters and Buttercup grumbled, "Let's go in." the girls smiled and trotted in after Buttercup and Butch. Butch lead the girls over to the bar and as soon as the two girls locked eye with Brick and Boomer they smiled back calmly. Buttercup sat at the counter and ordered a beer as she waited for the chaos. Butch looked at her contently.

"I thought you said they were dangerous." He grinned.

"Wait for it." she spoke as she took a sip of her beer. The girls stood in front of the two boys with blank faces. One boy had longish shaggy dark red hair and he had a black and red snapback. He, like blossom, had fair skin and freckles but he had a much darker brown almost red eyes. He had on a black sleeveless hoodie with the hood on, over a red button down with the sleeves rolled up. His black bowtie matched his skinny jeans and he had on red converse. Next to him was a shorter but still tall blonde with his hair softly swept to the side and a black beanie atop his head. He had on a dark blue and black flannel with a plain pair of jeans and dark blue high top Nikes.

The blonde boy smiled and the red head gave them the 'sup' nod. The girls looked at each other and smiled in an extremely frightening way. Butch's eyes widened in horror and shock. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled at Buttercup.

"Just the beginning." She said finishing the beer and ordering another. When butch looked back his brothers were collapsed on the floor and the two girls walked out the back door happily and laughing. He looked back at an amused Buttercup and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL? WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Okay first, I told you so. And second, calm down, they're just in a mild state of paralysis." She said getting up and walking over to the two boys who lay on the floor twitching. She crouched over and smiled at them as she whispered, "And that boys, is why you shouldn't set girl's hair on fire and throw their cats at walls. Now blink if you understand me." The two incapacitated boys blinked furiously. "Good. You can thank Butch for you getting your ass handed to you and the migraine you'll have for the next six to seven days, because _he_ doesn't listen." She smiled and pressed on each of them behind the ear then stood up. She looked at a completely white faced Butch with a smirk and waved at him as the boys slowly regained their ability to move. "SEE YOU AT WORK TOMORROW!" she yelled and walked off just as happily as her sisters towards the back door.

She got into her sisters car and all three of them burst out laughing. _What a good ol merciless day._

**BA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DA (that's my special drum roll!) REVIEW RESPONDING TIME! Or the double-R-T! Okey dokes and egg yolks here we go!**

**Guest: Thanks man!**

**Nelly: Thank you. I promise that I will indeed "continues"!**

**Whiwee13: Nah man nah, you don't even know! The awkward feelings are going to build until they just explode! You just wait!**

**Okaaaaay, LOOK FORWARD ONTO THE FUTURE MY CHILDREN! ( I_I)- - -**


	3. Love Lost to Teenage Angst

**I'm sooooooo sorry my peeps! I'm just seriously going through some hard shit right now but I'm trying my best so just hang in there! Thank you reviewers, followers, and favoriters, you guys seriously rock! But unfortunately I can't do responses today so I'm just going to do extra next time! Read on my peons!**

Love Lost to Teenage Angst

Buttercup was sitting against a car, the shop empty because it was nearing sundown on a weekday. Her long arms clutched her knees to her petite frame. She couldn't stop thinking about Butch and as she did she got angrier and angrier not just at him but at herself too. Questions formed in her head that confused her. Mid thought she saw feet in front of her come to a halt. She looked up and froze, there he was, the devil himself, Butch. She scowled at him, not knowing how to handle the situation. It had been a three or four days since the nightclub incident and they had reconciled but there air between them was still slightly murky. He looked down at her smiling just as cockily as ever. But he wasn't wearing the jumpsuit, he had on black jeans, green converse and a slightly tight green band tee that was tucked into the front of his pants slightly.

"What are you doing here Butch?" Buttercup asked sharply.

"I can't come pick up my friend at the end of her shift?" he smiled at her mischievously. And as much as her heart said 'YES PLA-LEASE!' she just couldn't bring herself to agree for whatever reason, and it really bugged her.

"No." she spoke with very slight hesitation. But even so, he head it and smirked.

"Really? Cause you sound like you want me to." Buttercup stood up and faced him. He was at least a foot taller than her, so trying to seem menacing towards him was basically pointless.

"Well I don't." she clenched her teeth out of frustration.

"Buttercup, you're a liar. Now go get changed, we are going out." She groaned loudly but knew she was caught. She stomped downstairs like a child, Butch laughing behind her. As soon as Buttercup made it into the locker room she plopped down on the bench biting her lip nervously.

_I can't go with him, it's been hard enough already. Every time he talks to me all I do is yell or snap, and I don't even mean to! When he brushes against me, my whole body shivers making me want to melt. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I HATE HIM! IM STRONGER THAN THIS! HOW COULD A COCKY ASSHAT LIKE HIM WORM HIS WAY UNDER MY SKIN?! But the awful thing is, I want him under my skin. I want him to be the one to hold me back when I'm fighting someone, or kiss me when I can't shut myself up from yelling until my vocal chords snap. But at the same time, he should go throw himself into mountain lion exhibit at the zoo._

"BUTTERBUTT! YOU OKAY IN THERE?" she heard him yell from right outside the door. Her eyes popped wide open as she realized how long she had just been sitting there.

"YES BUTCH, JUST WAIT TWO SECONDS, GOSH!" she snapped.

"BUTTERCUP IT'S BEEN TWENTY MINUTES! HURRY UP OR I'M GOING TO CHANGE YOU MYSELF!" she rolled her eyes and scoffed and the indisputable smirk in his voice. She quickly stripped down to her skimmies and opened her locker. She threw on her jean shorts, lime green tank style crop top and her mid-calf length black Doc Martens. She grabbed her wallet, shoving it in her back pocket along with her crappy flip phone and ran out of the locker room, bumping right into Butch. He quickly grabbed her before she fell and looked at her stunned face laughing. She looked up at his face never really realizing how handsome he was. His hair was so perfectly styled into a faux hawk and his dark green eyes were mesmerizing. She never even noticed the lighter specks of green in his eyes. His nose was cute and short like a little button. And his lips were so full and smooth like a peach. He was like a model and it was really intimidating. She was at best, adequate, so thinking of him the way she did just made her feel weird.

"You okay." he laughed at her still shocked face. She had actually never been better in her life. She could stay there forever, in his arms, smelling his weird scent of pizza and gasoline. His rough calloused hands gripping her like he would never let go. It all felt so nice, but she just couldn't forget all the years he tortured her, yet all the years he looked at her longingly just as she did to him. But worst of all, she couldn't forget Graduation day when Princess ran up to him as he walked off the stage with his diploma, and she kissed him fiercely until finally he gave in and kissed her back. That was the day Buttercup was going to meet him in the back parking lot and tell him that she didn't want to hate him. But it just turned into the day her hatred for him boiled over.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"What?" He said astonished at what he thought she said.

"I HATE YOU BUTCH JOJO!" she yelled tears welling up in her eyes. Butch stood there, a hurt look in his eyes. His heart jumped into his throat. He felt like he couldn't breathe and it scared him. Butch knew why he was feeling this way and he wasn't going to doubt it again like high school. He didn't want to hurt her anymore and he didn't want her to hate him anymore. The day he saw her again, everything rushed back to him. He remembered high school and every horrible thing he said and did to her but the sad thing was, he didn't know why he did it. He remember the all the times his heart stopped just because he knew she was looking at him. But all the times he looked back at her and whispered something awful and mean. He remembered watching her walk down a hallway and gazing after her like she was an expensive doll that he could never own. But then it dawned on him, Buttercup is doing the exact same thing he did in high school. It's not exactly surprising, since their brains are practically replicas. And he knew that she liked him in high school. And he knew that she likes him right now. And he knows that he has always liked her too. She began to walk away toward the stairs but he grabbed her.

"Buttercup, I know you don't mean that." He spoke in an eerily calm way.

"Yes I do!" she yelled trying to free herself.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry for never telling you I liked you in high school, and instead using you as my personal pin cushion. I'm sorry for never growing up enough to stop masking my feelings with anger and punishment. I may have been a sadist but that's obviously no excuse for gluing a dildo to your head when you were sleeping in the nurse's office after I tripped you in gym class. Buttercup I saw you every time you looked at me and I know you saw me. But really I am mostly sorry for choosing Princess over you just because my feelings for you were too awkward to deal with. Buttercup I like you, way more than I should." He got out in one breath, waiting for the yelling to start, but it didn't.

Buttercup stood there in awe, the tears dried up. She didn't know want to say. Thank you? I still hate you? I like you too? Yes you are a sadistic bastard? So she just went with her gut… for once. Buttercup wrapped one arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his hard stomach. she slowly pulled his head down to her level whispering in his ear, "If you hurting me because you liked me meant you're sadist then I guess I was a major masochist." She smiled. She thrust her lips onto his, both fitting together perfectly. She intertwined her fingers into his soft black hair, pressing her whole body against him. He quickly picked up his pace grabbing her hip and bringing it closer. She squeaked as he quickly shifted to frenching mode. His hand traveled upwards to her waist, pressing her against the wall, his fingers tracing her spine. He began kissing down to her jawline then lower to her neck finally hitting her collar bone. She giggled softly pushing away a very excited Butch.

"Why'd you stop?" he grumbled.

"Because I didn't want to pass the point of no return in the hallway in front of the locker rooms." He rolled his eyes but smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" she scowled.

"Because you're finally mine…and you freely admitted to being a masochist."

"I am not yours!" she yelled frustrated deciding to deal with the masochism thing later. He stood closer to her his breath, tickling her neck. He softly bit her ear lobe and whispered, "That kiss said otherwise."

"I meant," she snaked her hands around his hip and into his back pocket giving him a squeeze, "it's more like you're _mine."_ Butch shivered she slipped around him pressing the elevator button. He turned around looking her up and down thinking…_I'm in for it._


	4. And The Awkwardness That Follows

And The Awkwardness That Follows

Buttercup and Butch left the shop in silence. After a crazy kiss like that you would think that they would be all lovey dovey mwa mwa smoochy smooch, but in reality they were scared shitless. Try and imagine it like this; your whole life you have been bullied by a really hot male version of yourself, you can't exactly hate yourself, right? So in the midst of you trying unbelievably hard not to want to stab your other self with a spoon, you develop incredibly weird feelings for them. Then they go and break your heart (even though you didn't even know that was possible). Now you're stuck with them _again_, and it turns out they have had stupid awkward feelings for you the whole time too. NOW WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO, BECAUSE YOU JUST KISSED THE PANTIES OFF OF THEM AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU LIKE THEM?!

As soon as the two got into Butch's jeep the tension became unbearable and Butch spoke up, "Butters, what the hell are we doing?!" Buttercup jumped at his sudden outburst and stared at him. He was just sitting there like he was about to punch a hole in his window. He gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white and his jaw clenched shut. At this point he was just talking through his teeth because the Jaws of Life couldn't open that mouth. She looked in his eyes and at that point couldn't help but reach out to him. She lightly touched his shoulder, which alarmed him and caused him to whip his head around to stare at her.

"Butch I'm just as confused as you are, trust me." She spoke unusually gentle as she removed her hand and laid back staring at nothing in particular. "My whole life all I saw you as was a douchey sex monkey. But for some reason when I saw you, even when you were picking on me I felt like I was just looking at a stupid male version of me, and I hated it. I couldn't hate myself, so somewhere along the lines of me not 'hating myself' I started to like you. At least that's what I thought. WHO COULD EVER F'IN TELL WHEN HALF THE TIME YOU JUST WANT TO RIP OFF HIS DINGLE AND FEED IT TO THE PIGEONS?!" she yelled getting frustrated. Butch stared at her in amazement. He knew she had feelings for him, but he didn't know that they were so uh…s_trong?_

"I've known that I have liked you since 4th grade when I saw Mitch and you holding hands after the soccer game when you scored a winning goal." Butch said blushing with a furious look plastered on his face.

Buttercups face became as red as her sisters hair. She bit her lip and whipped around to look at him, "SHUT UP! You have not." She yelled embarrassed. He turned to look at her, fire in his eyes.

"Don't tell me what I have and haven't felt. Who are you to know how I feel?! Every time I saw you I wanted to kiss you! So I started acting up, so I could grab your attention, but all you ever did was hate me. Rightfully so, but it just made me want you even more. Every time you made me feel like I couldn't ever have you, I just acted even worse. By the time we made it to high school, I was officially known as a bad boy and so came all the sluts! But I didn't want them, I WANTED YOU! When I saw you for the first time again in 7 years I wanted to have you right there. But that want just turned into bitterness and you hated me again."

Buttercup didn't know what to do. So before she could think, or act she had to just say it, "Butch, I love you." Then came the acting, Buttercup jumped out of the car, and just ran.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
